Project Exodus
by Silver-Sakura-Blossom17
Summary: Project Exodus was created by Tabane Shinonono to train a elite force for good to counter against any terrorize like the Phantom Task. OC Profiles, First chapter is publish soon. I don't own Infinite Stratos except for my OC it is own by Izuru Yumizuru
1. OC Profiles

Project Exodus: Subject 117

Name: Akira Miyuki

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nationality: none

Infliction: Project Exodus

Bio: Akira Miyuki was a happy and loving boy until age ten when he was kidnapped by Tabane Shinonono to become part of Project Exodus to train IS pilot to fight against the terrorist and threat in the world. While training and studying he met a girl who was kidnapped by Tabane Shinonono. When he first meets her he didn't like her. During the years studying together they started to have feeling for each other.

Infinite Stratos: Shirayuki: "White Snow

Weapon: 4 armored bits, 2 energy drain katana, 4 Metal katana hidden in leg, and two smg.

Appearance: He is Six Feet tall, has black hair, Brown eyes. With glasses he looks handsome.

Is uniform: Standard IS uniform.

Project Exodus: Subject 127

Name: Sakura Orimura

Age 18

Gender: Female

Nationality: none

Infliction: Project Exodus

Bio: Sakura was part of the Orimura clan but was kidnapped by Tabane Shinonono as test subject. Her mother was the Sister of the head of the Orimura clan. While training and studying she meets a Japanese boy who was also kidnap. At first they didn't like each other in the beginning but through the

years they had feeling for each other.

Infinite Stratos: Angel

Weapon: 32 sword bits, 1 sniper rifle, two smg, Two energy drain sword hidden in leg.

Appearance: She is five feet five tall, has Blue hair, blue eye, her body and leg are slender and is natural beauty.

IS Uniform: Standard Is Uniform.


	2. Chapter 1: We are going to IS Academy

**Hey Silver-Sakura-Blossom17 this is my first Infinite Stratos fan fiction and stop wasting your time here is the first Chapter. **

Chapter One: We are going to IS Academy.

Location: Unknown

"Akira and Sakura prepare for combat," said Tabane.

"Copy," said Akira and Sakura.

"The match will commence in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Go," said Tabane.

The second they got order to engage their swords are dead locking with each not lose an inch from their position.

After few minute in a dead lock they both retreat increasing distance between them. Akira deployed his four armor bit that drained and distracted his opponent causing them to give an opening allowing him to hit his opponent damage her shield. Sakura understanding what her opponent is trying to do deployed her thirty-two sword bit from her angel wing and launch them at Akira's bits. Both of them repelled and destroyed each other bit and now are in a gunfight with Smg and sniper rifle with Akira at 300, Sakura at 290.

10 minute of shooting and dodging they both ran dry of ammunition and switch to their swords and their energy level are both below hundred percent on energy level.

"Akira let make a bet, if I win you have where this butler suit for next two months," said Sakura.

"Okay, I agree with that. But if I win you have the wear that sexy maid costume," said Akira

"Then it a deal," said Sakura.

Once the agreement was agree and confirm they fought started to duel against each other, the speed hitting each sword was faster than the speed of light by ten times. While duel each other the dirt from the arena started to forming around the two IS making it hard to see what is happening between each other except for Tabane who has clear view of the battle.

The battle was at a stop with no sound of sword clashing together and the dust starting to clear two figure holding hands.

"It a draw," announced Tabane.

"Well, look like I won't be able to see you nice looking body today," said Akira.

"You such a pervert," said Sakura.

"No, I am not it just you are beautiful and sexy girl to date but too bad for those rich boy you always reject them to date me instead," said Akira.

"Come on you are handsome, and you are a perfect man any girl want to date," said Sakura.

"Hello, love bird I need you at the control room for a briefing," said Tabane.

"What mission do you think we are going to do now, "said Akira?

"I guess maybe a stealing data from some country," said Sakura.

"Assassinate a VIP from unknown name terrorist group," said Akira.

"Alright time for briefing you two," said Tabane.

Your mission is simple and easy, I need you to protect two certain people that have enter in the IS academy.

Their names are Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono they just enter in the IS academy.

Ichika Orimura little brother of Chifuyu Orimura and the first male to pilot an IS. Houki Shinonono is my little sister.

"Wait, I thought I was the first male to Pilot an IS," said in dumbfound tone Akira.

(Kick in the face)

"Ow, is it really necessary to kick me in the face, I was joking," said Akira.

"Anyway, when do we leave," said Akira?

"You leave today because it a day drives to IS academy," said Tabane.

"Finally, I am able to drive my Lamborghini car it just sitting there collecting dust," said Akira.

"Here the key you are driving," said Sakura.

"Okay, wait what about our paper work to get in," said Akira.

"Don't worries I had Chin-Chan ask a favor for Japanese Government to allow in," said Tabane.

"Alright, I packing our things and we leave," said Akira.

(Scene Change)

Location: IS Academy

In the dark room lived a beast that has won first Mondo cross. The beast sleeping on the bed with pillow of her brother is Chifuyu Orimura twenty-three years old teacher at IS academy.

(Ring Ring) grumble this Chifuyu Orimura better have reason calling me.

"This is Yamada Maya; we just receive two new applications one with male and female assign to our class," said Yamada

"When will they arrive on which day?" Said Chifuyu.

"They will arrive the day after the first day of School," said Yamada.

"Okay, now I going back to sleep," said Chifuyu.

(Hanging Up)

Snuggling, snuggling then falling asleep.

**Well this is the first chapter, sorry if it is short it just the first chapter but the second chapter will be longer then chapter one. Chapter two will may be publish maybe in a week or two.**


End file.
